New Beginnings
by Locked Myself Up in a Room
Summary: KibaIno Story- Kiba has always crushed on Ino, and now Ino knows it. She takes a chance and decides to go on a date with him. This story takes place after Naruto the Last, characters are around 19/20 years old.
1. Chapter 1: Unreciprocated Feelings

Chapter 1: Unreciprocated Feelings

Ino sat glumly on a bench between her best friends, Choji and Shikamaru. Choji patted her back as slow tears rolled down her cheeks. Shikamaru sat silently next to her, but his presence was comforting nonetheless. She felt lucky to have such good friends, they were like big brothers to her. She closed her eyes once more as a fresh wave of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Then, to her surprise, she felt something fluffy and warm nuzzle up against her knee. She opened her eyes to see Akamaru staring at her, with gentle eyes. Ino felt her spirits lift somewhat, "hi Akamaru!" she said, patting his head. "If you're here, then-"

But her sentence was cut short as Kiba came running up to the four of them, slightly out of breath. "Akamaru, don't run off like that! We were supposed to train and then sudd-" Kiba's train of thought was cut off as he noticed who he was standing in front of, and as he saw Ino's wet cheeks and puffy eyes. "oh," he said awkwardly, Akamaru gave a small whine, "I'm sorry to bother you. Are you alright Ino?" A light shade of pink flushed across Kiba's cheeks. Ino wiped her eyes and sniffled but did not reply. Shikamaru got up and walked Kiba away from them to a more private space to talk, just a few meters away under a large oak tree. Akamaru stayed behind to comfort Ino.

"Ino just found out that Sasuke and Sakura started dating," Shikamaru confessed to Kiba.

Kiba blinked twice, "she still likes him? After everything that's happened?!" he seemed beyond belief.

Shikamaru shrugged, "a crush is a hard thing to erase. He's a troublesome guy, but Ino had eyes for him since she was a little kid. Somewhere deep down, she always knew he would never date her, but she couldn't let go of all her hope. She just found out from Sakura this morning, and although she's happy for Sakura, she's still crushed. She'll be okay in time."

Kiba replied, "why are you telling me all this Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru smirked slightly, "I've seen the way you look at Ino. The way you've always looked at her. And you and Akamaru are best friends, I thought it was a little odd that he came running all the way here just to comfort her."

Kiba felt his face get hot, "just because my dog came here to comfort a crying girl doesn't mean I like her."

Shikamaru shrugged, "hey, I remember you saying that Akamaru only likes the people you like, he's truly loyal to you that way. You said so once when you were bragging about him to us in the bathhouse. And when we were all in the Academy, you used to always give me the stink eye, it seemed you didn't trust me. And then one day I mentioned to Naruto offhand that Ino was like a sister to me, that I would never like her like _that_ and suddenly you started to be okay around me. When Sakura and Ino started to compete for Sasuke's heart, I noticed you suddenly became vehement towards the guy. You've never really liked him since. I put two and two together, I've known you had a crush on Ino for a while."

Kiba opened and closed his mouth, unsure of what to say at first. His face was quite red now, he was just glad that the crying Ino couldn't see him from where she sat. "Well…" Kiba started, "dammit. Why are you so smart?"

Shikamaru smiled slightly, "listen, it's okay. I prefer you over Sasuke for her. Anyway, that's why I decided to tell you all this. What a drag." With that, Shikamaru stepped back a bit and turned over to Choji and Ino. "Choji, can you come over here?" Shikamaru said. Choji gave one last pat on Ino's back and then got up, looking at Shikamaru quizzically. Kiba blinked twice, noticing that Ino was now alone, save for Akamaru who was quite enjoying the attention he was receiving. Shikamaru nudged Kiba forward slightly as Choji walked up. Kiba felt his feet moving towards Ino, but his mind was blank.

Shikamaru and Choji stood off to the side, far enough away that they could not hear Ino and Kiba, but close enough to be in line of sight for Ino's comfort. Kiba had no idea what Shikamaru was talking to Choji about. _Maybe he's telling him all about my apparently obvious crush on Ino_ Kiba thought. He sighed and then looked at Ino, who was no longer crying. He took a seat next to her on the bench, bending forward to pet Akamaru under his chin.

"Akamaru surprised me there," Ino said, "but it did the trick. He's such a nice dog."

"Yeah," Kiba said, "Akamaru is the best. Aren't you boy?" he was looking at the dog, feeling a sense of comfort and warmth that emanated from his furry friend. He then looked back up at Ino, noticing the tear streaks on her cheeks. "Uh-Shikamaru told me what happened. I'm –uh- sorry." Kiba spluttered out.

Ino smiled at Kiba, "it's alright."

Then Kiba's mouth got ahead of his brain again, as it so often did with him, as he said the first thing that popped in his mind, "why did you like him anyways? That guy has never been nice to you. He never even noticed or acknowledged you."

Ino looked affronted. "Well, I wouldn't expect your pea brain to understand. You've obviously never experienced the feeling of liking someone regardless of whether they notice you or not. Just to see that person, how beautiful he was, how cool he was, it was…it was the highlight of my day! And although he was never nice to me, I still had hope! Maybe I should never have hoped that he would return those feelings towards me, but my heart was a fool and could not be turned away. I guess someone like you could never understand what that feels like Kiba!" her words had become tensed with anger as she spoke, the color rising in her face. Kiba had touched a nerve, had thrown salt over an open wound. She knew her words were a little harsh, but she really didn't think Kiba could understand her.

 _Oh Ino, the way you describe your feelings for Sasuke is the same way I feel about you! And maybe you're right, why should I have hope that you'll return those feelings for me!_ Kiba thought to himself, growing steadily frustrated. "Yeah Ino, maybe you're right," he said, "maybe someone like me can't understand what it's like to have a crush on someone who doesn't notice. Someone who is so beautiful, yet so cold towards me. Someone who constantly teased me when I was younger, and yet I somehow still fell for that person! Yup, my little brain will never understand your pain!" Kiba got up from the bench suddenly. Ino was startled by his words, and her face turned pink as she realized who he might be talking about…

"C'mon Akamaru." Kiba and Akamaru took their leave, Kiba did not turn around to say goodbye, although Akamaru was whimpering by his side as they left Ino stunned on the bench.

Kiba had no choice but to pass by Shikamaru and Choji, who were still standing nearby under a tree. Shikamaru wore a face of confusion, "what happened?" he asked. Choji blinked, he had a somewhat strange look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

"Eh," Kiba sighed, "I screwed it up. I shouldn't have let my big trap blabber about Sasuke…I just really don't like that guy! I mean, Ino pined over him for so long, and he didn't even give her one glance! If I was him…I would've treated her like the queen she is…I would've…well, it doesn't matter. You don't want to hear about any of that mushy stuff anyways. Well, Ino doesn't like me anyway. Please, both of you, don't tell her any of this. I'd like to just forget about this." Kiba felt like his mouth was running fast again, he couldn't stop his words from coming out when he was upset like this.

Shikamaru sighed, "sorry, I thought maybe you guys might hit it off, maybe it was too soon. I won't say a word about this," he added.

Kiba gave a look to Choji, who quickly replied, "yeah no worries." His face still looked strange, perhaps he was surprised at Kiba's affections for Ino. In any case, Kiba wanted to get out of there as fast as he could. He motioned for Akamaru to follow him and they left the area abruptly, Kiba's face still burning hot.

Shikamaru waited for Kiba to walk out of earshot before he said to Choji, "you can go back to your body now Ino." Choji's blank appearance went away as his consciousness regained his body.

Choji and Shikamaru walked back towards Ino, who was looking sheepish on the bench. "You didn't give me any warning," Choji complained, "it feels strange when you take over my mind so suddenly like that."

"Sorry," Ino apologized, "I –uh- just wanted to confirm something." Her face turned bright pink, and she didn't look Shikamaru in the eye as she asked, "how long have you known that he liked me?"

"A while," Shikamaru admitted, "what a drag. You've gotten yourself into a mess, and you didn't even realize it. But don't worry about him. You and Kiba will get over your childhood crushes, and find someone new. I guess his advances on you were not reciprocated."

"Right…" Ino said as she stared off into the distance. But the truth was, she wasn't really listening to what Shikamaru was saying. Her thoughts were elsewhere, she couldn't stop thinking about Kiba's reaction to what she had said. She felt awful, but she also felt strange. She couldn't quite figure out how to describe her feelings at that moment. All she knew was that she suddenly wanted to be alone, wanted to figure things out on her own. She looked up at her friends, both of whom were staring down at her with uncomfortable expressions. "Thank you both," she said, "I don't feel so upset about Sasuke anymore…but I think I want to go rest, I'm feeling a little tired at the moment. I'm gonna go on home."

Shikamaru and Choji smiled at her as she got up, "Alright, if you say so," Choji said, "Shikamaru and I were going to go get some barbeque, are you sure you don't want any."

"no thanks, I'm not hungry." Ino replied and got up, heading towards her home. "bye, I'll see you both later." With that they made their depart, Shikamaru and Choji heading towards barbeque and Ino heading towards home, her mind full of questions.


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

Ino walked into her house and went straight to her room and laid on her bed. Her mother was still out at the flower shop, so Ino didn't have to worry about interruptions. She was lost in thoughts, and wanted to think things through.

She hugged her pillow close to her chest and sighed, _why am I feeling so…distressed?_ Ino thought to herself. _When Kiba walked away from me like that, I felt so bad for making him feel hurt. But I never used to think about the way Kiba feels…or did I? He's right, I used to tease him a lot in the Academy. I used to tease everyone though, that's just what I did. Shikamaru and Choji didn't mind…I got a rise out of Sakura but we were always arguing, and we've made up since then and now we're good friends. I never thought to consider how Kiba felt about me. He used to always get angry when I picked on him, and he'd pick on me back. I thought it was fun…he was so funny when he got upset, and his dog just made it cuter._

 _Oh!_ Ino shook her head _what's wrong with me? I don't like Kiba…_ but then she thought back to just moments ago when Akamaru came up to her _I felt so happy to see Akamaru there, and I was even more excited that Kiba showed up…his presence was comforting and…kind. Until he decided to bad talk Sasuke!_ Ino felt her eyebrows furrow in anger, but then she relaxed her body again and thought _I guess he was right though…Sasuke was never kind towards me. I really don't have any reason to defend Sasuke…I barely knew him. But I knew Kiba, he always gave me a smile in class, always said hello, always teased me back…And I always liked seeing that toothy grin of his._

Ino sighed, realizing that she probably shouldn't have called him a "pea brain." _I should at least apologize to him, he really isn't that stupid…I've heard of the missions that he's been on with Hinata and Shino, they work well together and he plays a big role in corralling the team and keeping their spirits high…_ With that thought, Ino decided that she would find Kiba tomorrow morning to give him an apology. She heard her mother walk in and call for her, so Ino got up from bed, feeling a little better. She helped her mother cook dinner and soon forgot all her thoughts about the troublesome Sasuke. She found herself looking forward to seeing Kiba the next day.

Ino rolled out of bed and yawned, eager to get cleaned up before heading out to Kiba's house. Her mother asked her to help her in the shop today, "Okay," sighed Ino, "but can I come in later? I just need about an hour. I found some beautiful white camellias the other day, I wanted to pick those and bring them in." Ino said, making this up on the spot.

Her mother smiled, "sure!" she said, "take your time, I'll see you when you get back." Her mother had been a bit clingy to Ino since Ino's father died in the war. Ino couldn't blame her, but sometimes she wanted time to herself.

Ino bid goodbye to her mother, promising to her again that she would return later to the shop, and headed towards Kiba's house. As Ino stood at the doorway, she felt her heart thumping in her chest. _Why am I suddenly feeling nervous?_ She thought to herself, _I've seen Kiba millions of times, this won't be any different._ She lightly wrapped her knuckles on the door three times and stood back, expecting a disheveled Kiba to answer. To her surprise, it was Kiba's mother, Tsume who opened the door. Tsume stared down at Ino and asked "yes?"

Ino gulped, she knew Tsume was a fierce, wild woman who was known for her impatience. _Hm, like mother like son_ she thought. "Is Kiba home?" Ino replied.

Tsume huffed, "if you're looking for Kiba, you'll have to go to the training grounds in the woods by the Academy. I think that's where he went to train today with Hinata and Shino."

"Oh!" Ino said, surprised that Kiba would get up early on a Friday morning to train, "okay, thank you very much!" Ino bowed slightly to show her thanks and then hurriedly walked off, as she was on a tight schedule now. _And I'll have to find some white camellias on the way too,_ Ino sighed.

Ino ran towards the Academy, and then walked behind the trees, knowing exactly where team 8 did their practice. She walked quietly, and saw them in the distance, the three of them sparring with kunai. She felt awkward, and didn't want to interrupt their training suddenly, so she hid behind a bush and peeked out.

She watched Kiba's movements, noticing right away that he had chosen to practice without a shirt due to the miserable heat of the summer. She could see each toned muscle on his abdomen, and there was a slight glow to his skin as the sunlight reflected off the beads of sweat. He and Shino were working together, helping Hinata with her gentle fist technique. Of course, Hinata had made tremendous progress since their youth in the Academy, but she was still practicing hard, still trying to reach the levels of her lover Naruto. Ino watched Shino and Kiba work together, and it struck her how similar their training was to her own training with Shikamaru and Choji. Kiba and Shino showed a certain protectiveness over Hinata, as if she was their little sister. It warmed Ino's heart to know that Kiba had a softer side to him, a side that truly cared for the well being of his teammates. Akamaru was sitting to the side, watching the three shinobi do their dance of back and forth sparring.

Ino felt a small presence on her shoulder just then, and she turned to see one of Shino's bugs had rested on her shoulder. _Gross,_ she thought, _but I should have figured, Shino is a sensory shinobi, so he probably sensed my presence as soon as I walked up._ And then Ino remembered, dumbfounded, _Kiba and Hinata are both sensory shinobi too, which means-_

"Are you going to come out of your hiding spot, or does Akamaru have to pull you out?" Kiba said, not taking his eyes off the fight. Ino startled, but then crept out from behind the bush, pink in the face. Hinata, Shino and Kiba stopped sparring, and turned to look at Ino.

"Hello Ino!" Hinata said with a bright smile.

"Hello everyone," Ino said, feeling the blush in her cheeks lessen, "I-uh-sorry for interrupting your practice, but I was wondering if I could have a quick word with Kiba?"

Kiba blinked in his surprise, and said "sure –um- I'll be right back Shino, Hinata. Go ahead and keep practicing."

"Okay Kiba-kun." Hinata said, turning her attention towards her other teammate. Kiba walked over to Ino, and they walked off a distance from the other two, and then Kiba faced Ino with a puzzled look on his face. Ino thought it was a cute expression, the way he bit his bottom lip with his sharp upper tooth. She felt her face grow warm again and her heartbeat fasten, _oh calm down, it's just Kiba!_

"Kiba, um, about yesterday," she started. For some reason, the words weren't coming up easily, she felt awkward around him now that she knew how he felt about her. "I-I just wanted to apologize. I was out of line, I shouldn't have said that stuff. I really didn't mean it." She stammered out.

Kiba looked at her slightly flabbergasted, _I can't believe she came out all the way here to apologize for that!_ He thought, _maybe Shikamaru was right, maybe she is coming around to me…_ "oh, pshh, no big deal. It's alright. I shouldn't have asked why you liked Sasuke in the first place." He responded. He crossed his arms over his bare chest, and Ino couldn't help but stare at his bulged arm muscles…and the chiseled pectorals…

Ino snapped out of her daze and looked back up at Kiba's eyes, registering what he had said, "Well, I did some thinking, and you were right. Sasuke never did notice me…I just didn't want to hear it when you told me. But thanks to your comment, I'm able to move on now. I think I needed a little dose of reality, yah know?" _Oh gosh I'm sounding like Naruto, why can't I just relax around him? He could've at least put on a shirt…he's distracting me…I can't think straight_ Ino's thoughts came tumbling fast as she caught herself staring at Kiba's chest again.

Kiba gave Ino a blank expression, he couldn't believe that Ino had come all this way to apologize and to tell him that he was right. He felt his heart thump in his chest. "Ino, you didn't have to come here to tell me all this, I know the flower shop isn't too close…so thanks. I appreciate it."

"Yeah well, it was on my mind, so…" Ino's words trailed off. Again, she felt at a loss for words, which was not something that happened to her often. _Why am I feeling this way around him all of a sudden?_ "Anyways, I'd better get going, I'll let you get back to practice." Ino turned to walk away, but she felt Kiba's hand gently grab onto her own. Her heart skipped a beat, and she turned back to face him.

"Wait-uh- sorry," he said awkwardly, letting go of her hand. _It's now or never, I might as well try my luck,_ he thought, "Um-what are you doing tomorrow Ino?" he asked her.

"I don't have any plans," Ino stated truthfully. She felt a lump in her throat, nervous for what Kiba was going to say next. _Is he going to ask me out?_ She thought to herself, anticipating his response. She recognized that familiar sense of hope grow within her.

"Well, since you're not busy, maybe we could go out or something?" He said. His face was so red it almost matched his triangle face paint, "We could get some tea," he suggested.

Ino giggled a bit, "tea?"

"Oh, you don't like tea?" he asked.

"No that's not it, I love tea. I just never knew you did. I don't think I've ever seen to drink tea before" Ino said, giggling a bit more.

"Hey, I have a sensitive side," Kiba said, laughing as well, "you'll see. Well, if you want to come that is."

"Yes," Ino said, feeling that nervous lump in her throat again. She swallowed hard, "I would love to go on a date with you." Kiba's smile was the widest she had ever seen.

"Alright then," he said, still smiling like a maniac, "I'll pick you up at 2pm okay? We'll have some afternoon tea, and you'll get to know a different side of me."

"Okay," Ino said, "I look forward to seeing the not-so-wild and scruffy Kiba side." She laughed a little bit again, and then turned to leave.

"Scruffy?" he said, "anyways, see you tomorrow!" He waved goodbye and ran back to his teammates. Ino felt her heart swell at the sight of him running, it seemed as though he had a certain spring to his steps.

Ino was lucky enough to find a few white camellias on the way to the shop, so her cover up story was valid. Ino felt so happy, she was extra courteous and helpful with their customers. Ino's mother knew something was up, so she questioned Ino until Ino finally confessed that she had a date with Kiba the next day. Ino's mother seemed over the moon, and she gave Ino a large hug. But Ino didn't mind, it had actually felt good to tell someone about her date. She felt so happy about it, she wanted to tell everyone. _But perhaps it's better to keep this news between my mother and I for now, if I tell any of my friends, then pretty soon the news will spread and rumors will soon pop up…_ So Ino decided that she would not tell Sakura about her date until after it had happened, assuming, of course, that it would go well.


	3. Chapter 3: A Rainy Date

Chapter 3: A Rainy Date

Ino woke up the next morning to the sound of rain hitting her window. She had hoped it would clear up by noon, but the rain kept falling down hard, with great gusts of wind in tow. Ino sighed, _of course,_ she thought, _it would be rainy all day on my first date._

Ino spent most of the early afternoon preparing for her date, not sure what she should wear or how to do her hair. Her mother helped her, humming a tune while combing out the kinks of Ino's long blonde hair.

At 2 o'clock, Ino heard a loud knock on the front door. She opened it up to see Kiba standing there, holding a black umbrella. It was surprising to see Kiba unaccompanied by Akamaru. Even more surprising, was that Kiba had not painted on his usual red triangles on his face.

"Wow," Ino said, "you look…different."

"So do you," Kiba said, admiring her long hair, which was almost always up in a ponytail. Today, she let her hair down and was wearing her usual crop top and a skirt. Kiba noticed that the skirt was a shorter one than usual…

"Well, are you ready to go?" He asked. Ino nodded, but before she could step out the door, she heard a squeal from her mother in the back room.

"Wait!" Ino's mother cried, "Let me just take a look at you two!"

"Mom, please," Ino said, embarrassed. Her mother came and beamed at them.

She said to Kiba, "Don't keep her out too late. Treat her right, or I'll have to have a talk with Tsume."

"Mom!" Ino yelled, feeling extremely frustrated.

"Oh, I'm embarrassing you, sorry! Go and have fun, see you later sweetie!" She yelled. Ino promptly stepped out of her home, eager to get away from her mother.

Ino walked by Kiba, both of them sheltered under the umbrella. "I'm sorry about my mom," Ino said, "she's so embarrassing!"

Kiba laughed, "my mother is worse, and it seems your mother knows that. Anyways, we should get going before the rain starts to fall harder again."

"Yeah, I made sure my hair was looking perfect, and this rain will ruin it. Oh well," Ino sighed.

Kiba and Ino were huddled close in order to stay under the umbrella. Ino felt nervous standing so close to him, her heart was beating fast again. _Get a hold of yourself, you've been around Kiba before_ she told herself. _Why do I feel so nervous around him now? I guess I really do like him…_

Ino wished she didn't feel so nervous around him, she couldn't think of anything to say. Her mind had gone blank again, her tongue felt thick. She was afraid she might say the wrong thing, or say something stupid, so she stayed quiet as they walked forward through the rain, which was beginning to pour harder again.

"Ah dammit, let's hurry before the wind blows the rain sideways again," Kiba said. So Ino and Kiba picked up the pace, but as soon as they did, a gust of wind blew up and caught the underside of the umbrella. The tea shop was in sight, just a few meters away. Kiba tried to hold onto the umbrella, but the force of the wind knocked it out of his hands, "dammit!" he yelled again.

"Leave it!" Ino cried as she ran for the tea shop. The shop had an awning, so she aimed for the dry area under it.

As they ran through the rain, getting soaked, Ino felt her tense nerves begin to relax. Kiba looked funny, he was trying to cover his head from the rain, so he had pulled up his jacket. Ino giggled at the sight. They reached the shop and stopped under the awning, catching their breath.

As they stood there, wet from the rain and panting from their run, Ino began to laugh. Kiba watched her, and then started to laugh with her too. Ino felt relaxed, maybe she needed that run through the rain. She finally felt at ease, _this is Kiba, I can be myself around him. I don't need to worry about what I say…he never worries about what he says or does!_

"Oh goodness, well there goes all my hard work on my hair," Ino said after her bout of laughter.

"It still looks good," Kiba complimented her. He glanced her up and down, and couldn't help but notice the water that was dripping from her neck towards her cleavage…He quickly picked his eyes back up towards her face and said, "c'mon let's go inside."

They walked into the tiny tea shop and found a seat at a small round table. They ordered some jasmine tea for two. Ino noticed that Kiba had a distressed look on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Well, I was trying to be smooth and suave with you, but the rain ruined everything," he said, staring out the window at the endless downpour.

At that moment, the waitress came up to the table with their drinks, but Kiba didn't notice. Out of instinct, he shook his head like a dog to help his hair dry. Ino flinched back as the wet drops sprayed towards her face. The waitress cried, "hey!" as some of the rain from his head landed directly into their mugs of tea.

Kiba realized too late what had happened, "oh I'm so sorry!" he said, turning beet red, "I-I didn't mean to get it in the tea."

"I'll go get some new ones for you, no problem," the waitress said, through gritted teeth.

Kiba looked crestfallen. "Maybe I don't have it in me to be suave."

Ino laughed, despite Kiba's downward appearance. "Kiba, don't be so hard on yourself. It was kind of funny, when you think about it."

Kiba blinked at her, surprised at her carefree attitude. "Yeah," he said, chuckling a bit, "it was kind of funny," then he continued, "but I promised I would show you my softer side, and here I am, still acting like a dog."

"Well, you can't help it, it's who you are," Ino said, "and I like it that way. Besides, there are other ways for you to display your 'soft and mushy' feelings." Ino laughed, she really was enjoying seeing Kiba like this, it was adorable. She did hope he would be able to relax soon too though. She could practically sense his high tension, as though it was emanating from him.

Kiba blushed, _It's who you are, and I like it that way,_ her words rang through his head again. He gave Ino a big, toothy grin, _Well, it seems this date is going alright so far! She actually likes my wild behavior!_

The waitress came back to their table to hand them their replacement drinks. Kiba and Ino took them gratefully, holding onto their mugs for warmth. Ino took a sip and felt calm, "mmm, tea is always good on a rainy day. When you think about it, this is really the perfect thing."

"Yeah," Kiba said, "I didn't realize it would be rainy today, but I'm almost glad it is." Ino smiled at him. Kiba smiled back, finally relaxed and at ease, no longer worried about how he should act or what he should say. _I think I'll just be myself,_ he thought as he took another sip of the warm tea.

They spent about an hour and a half in the shop, talking about a variety of topics. Kiba told Ino about some of the more adventurous missions he had been on with team 8, and Ino related to him the heroic missions that her team had accomplished. They spoke about their fierce, but loving mothers, laughing about each other's childhood stories. Kiba talked a little bit about his sister Hana, whom Ino barely knew about. Ino talked for a few minutes about her work in the flower shop, Kiba listened intently. They were relaxed and able to speak at ease about anything and everything. It was the first time that they had been able to carry on a conversation like this, one that could delve deep into certain topics and brush lightheartedly on others, like the ebb and flow of the ocean. Everything fell into place, and everything felt right for both of them as they spoke and laughed together in that small tea shop. It was only when the waitress had come up to their table for the fifth time, asking through a fake smile, "is there anything else I can get you?" that they decided they had overcome their stay.

Kiba paid the bill, leaving a generous tip for the waitress that he had irritated, and they were back under that awning, watching the rain. "Jeez," Kiba said, "I thought the storm would have blown over by now."

"Well, we don't have an umbrella anymore, so we'll just have to walk through it," Ino said.

"Are you sure?" Kiba said, raising an eyebrow, "We only just managed to dry up again in there, you want to risk getting soaked to the bone. What about your hair?"

Ino shrugged, "I'll just shake it out," she said, smirking at him. Kiba laughed, thinking back to his mistake in the tea shop.

"Alright then," he said, "let's go!" And with that he decided to sprint forward into the rain.

"Wait!" Ino laughed, running up behind him, "Where are you even going?"

Kiba laughed back at her, "nowhere!" he yelled, "this is how a wild dog lives his life!" He stopped in the middle of the walkway, and looked up at the sky as the rain soaked him up again.

Ino stopped right in front of him, and then grabbed his hand, "A proper, suave date would ask me to dance," she said. Kiba smirked and began to twirl her in the rain. A few passersby ran past them, huddled under umbrellas, but Kiba and Ino didn't care. They swayed together, hand in hand, dancing softly to the music in their heads.

"I told you I could be smooth," Kiba said as he pulled Ino in closer to him. He held his right hand on her back, his left hand gently made its way towards her face. Ino smiled at him, watching the rain drizzle down his cheeks and his soft lips. She leaned in forward towards him, until their faces were barely half an inch apart.

Without a word, Kiba completed the motion and closed the gap between them. He kissed her softly, feeling her wet warm lips against his and feeling his heart pump fast in his chest.

They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Kiba thought she looked cute, standing there so close to him with her pink cheeks and wet hair stuck to her face. He couldn't help himself as he leaned in for another kiss. This time, he decided to be a little bolder as he opened up his mouth slightly and pushed his tongue into the kiss. Ino responded with her own tongue, and pulled him in closer to her, holding him tight. They kissed like that for some time, under the rain, holding each other tight and letting their lips explore the other's.

When they finally broke, Ino exhaled deeply and said, "wow."

"Yeah," Kiba said, grinning widely at her. They both gave a little nervous laughter, and then Kiba held out his hand to her. Ino grabbed it and they walked together towards Ino's house. "I did promise not to keep you out too long," Kiba said.

"Yes," Ino replied, "I guess I should get back home. But when can I see you again?" Ino couldn't wait for their next date.

"Well, my team has to meet with Hokage Kakashi tomorrow about a new assignment, but once I know all the details, I'll let you know. Then we can plan out our next date." Kiba said.

"Perfect," Ino said, squeezing his hand.

They arrived at Ino's doorstep, and the rain finally began to simmer down. "Thank you again," Ino said, "it was the perfect date. I suppose I should get in now though and take a bath." Kiba tried hard not to think about Ino's naked body in the tub.

"It was my pleasure," Kiba said, taking a bow to show off his suave-ness. Ino chuckled at his gesture. "Although before I go, I have one thing to ask you," he said, looking a bit nervous again.

"Sure,"

"I know it may seem too soon, I mean, we've only had one date. But, I was wondering if you wanted to be my girlfriend? I mean, if we could make it official?" Kiba asked in a rush, blushing furiously again.

Ino smiled, and walked forward towards him. She grabbed his face and leaned in to give him another soft kiss. "Yes," she breathed as their lips parted.


	4. Chapter 4: Wound of the Heart

Chapter 4: Wound of the Heart

Two months went by, with Kiba and Ino enjoying every moment they shared together. When not on missions, Kiba and Ino tried to spend all their time with each other. They went on a variety of dates, from picnics in the park to walking around lazily by the lake, they made everything they did together an adventure. They enjoyed kissing each other and making out wildly, although they took each step towards intimacy cautiously, they savored each kiss, each touch, every embrace. There were times when Kiba felt he might lose his control with her, when his hands began to explore areas around her body, and feel up under her shirt. But Ino gently redirected his hands and would soften her hold on him. It wasn't that she didn't want to go further with him, she just wasn't sure if she was ready yet. Without words, Kiba understood, so he took things slow with her, despite his wild intentions and desires.

Their friends were a bit shocked to hear that the two of them had started dating. Although they didn't say much, Ino knew that Shikamaru and Choji were happy for her. Sakura was excited for Ino as well. Hinata and Shino had always known of Kiba's feelings towards Ino, and they were happy for the two of them. Naruto was the most surprised by this news, as he blatantly cried, "what?! Kiba, you actually like Ino that _that?"_ If Hinata hadn't been there to apologize on Naruto's behalf, Ino might have punched him. But, she didn't really mind much what others thought about her and Kiba. She was just happy to be with him.

Ino stood at the front gates on a bright and sunny morning, to say goodbye to team 8 and Naruto as they left for an S ranked mission. Kiba held her hand, telling her not to worry. But Ino couldn't help but worry, _if Naruto, the best shinobi of the leaf is going on this mission, then that means it must be seriously dangerous._ She thought. She saw Naruto talking with Hinata and Shino, but she could sense his urgency, his desire to leave.

"Listen," Kiba said, holding her hands in his, "I'll be back in a week, our mission is dangerous, but it's one we can handle. Kakashi sent the best sensory team out for this mission, Naruto is just coming along because he begged Kakashi, you know how he is when it comes to Hinata."

"I heard her say that Kakashi requested Naruto come along, that his battle skills might be needed," Ino said, "but if Naruto begged to come, then I should be able to come to!"

"You're needed here, with Sakura and Tsunade out on their mission for more medical herbs, you're the best medical ninja here. Besides, Shikamaru will be returning from the sand village soon, you need some time to catch up with your friends." Kiba replied. It was true that Shikamaru had taken a suspiciously long trip to the sand village, and Choji had recently been occupied with doing chores for his father. Ino was just complaining the other day to Kiba about how she hadn't had a chance to catch up with her friends lately.

"Yeah..I know," Ino sighed, "just be careful. Akamaru, take care of him," she added as she patted Akamaru on the head.

"Always am," Kiba said. He gave her a light kiss on the lips and then hugged her tight.

"Let's go, we don't have much time for goodbyes yah know!" Naruto shouted. Kiba waved goodbye, and Ino watched as they made their leave.

Ino missed Kiba while he was away on his mission, but she took up his advice and caught up with her friends. She worked in the hospital some, but there were thankfully few injuries and illnesses to heal. So she mostly enjoyed her time to herself, with Shikamaru and Choji, and even got to catch up with Sakura once she returned later in the week. It had been exactly 7 days when Ino began to anticipate their arrival back home, but the day came and passed, with no word or sign of Naruto and team 8.

Ino was walking to Ichiraku Ramen with Sakura, "don't worry," Sakura said, "knowing Naruto, they probably are just delayed because he wanted to go sightseeing or try some new ramen shop or something. It happened all the time with team 7."

Ino relaxed as they sat at Ichiraku and slurped down some ramen, she felt a little bit better talking to Sakura about everything. Sakura was in need of comfort as well, since Sasuke had recently left the village again with no definite timeline of when he would return.

As Ino finished her first bowl of ramen, she heard hurried footsteps behind her. She turned to see Shikamaru standing there, looking a little pale. "Quick, we need both of you at the hospital," he said. Ino and Sakura quickly paid and stood up to follow Shikamaru. They ran towards the hospital and arrived as quickly as possible. On the way there, Shikamaru didn't say a word.

They walked through the front doors and Shikamaru led them to the emergency ward. "okay," he said, "Sakura go in, Tsunade will explain the situation to you. Ino, stay back here with me." Sakura did as she was told, being one of the top medical shinobi, she was quick to get into her serious work mode. Ino just then noticed the presence of Hinata, Naruto and Shino who were all sitting on the benches against the wall. None of them said a word.

"Wh-when did you get back?" Ino asked them, "and where is Kiba?" she asked, as her face grew pale with realization of the situation.

"Ino, he's currently being treated by both Tsunade and Sakura, we are lucky to have the best medical shinobi right here." Shikamaru started. He was going to say something else, but Ino interrupted him.

"No!" she cried, she pointed a finger at Naruto, "I thought you would never let another comrade get injured! What happened? How could you let this happen!?"

Naruto stood up to explain, but Shikamaru put a hand on Ino's shoulder and pushed her to sit down. "Calm down, Ino," he said, "blaming others won't do any good. Be patient, he will be okay. Just listen to what happened." Ino took a deep breath and nodded.

Naruto spoke next, "we had already infiltrated the castle where the feudal lord was being held hostage. This mission was S ranked mostly because of who was at stake, some rogue ninjas had taken him hostage and demanded an enormous payment. The problem was, these rogue ninja were excellent at hiding and disguising themselves, which is why a sensory team was preferred, yah know. Like I said, we got into the castle with no trouble, and Kiba and Akamaru sniffed out the location of the feudal lord. Shino and Hinata found the location of all the rogue ninja within the castle, and we made our plan, yah know. We split up, Shino, Hinata and I went to distract most of the rogue ninja, who were guarding a decoy hostage. Kiba and Akamaru went towards the real hostage. Everyone fought well, and soon most of the rogue ninja were knocked out or surrendered to us. So we went back to help Kiba. By the time we got to him, he and Akamaru had taken out 3 of 4 rogue ninja. But the last ninja had sent a kunai flying towards Akamaru. Kiba pushed Akamaru out of the way, and that's when the ninja plunged his poisoned blade through Kiba's lower left shoulder. The ninja was trying to pierce it through deeper, but Hinata knocked him over with her gentle fist and we were able to pull the blade out before it made a deeper cut. However, none of us knew what kind of poison was on the blade, yah know. We hurried to finish the mission, Shino took the feudal lord and got out of the castle quick, he went on ahead of us to return him back to his own homeland. Hinata knows a little medical ninjutsu, so she patched him up as best as she could and we made our way back here as fast as possible."

Ino blinked, noticing that tears had begun to well up in her eyes, "so…" she started, "what kind of poison was it? How long was it in him?"

"It took us about a day to get back to the village, we ran into some more unpleasant rogue ninja on the way back, but we were able to get through them quickly enough. Kiba began to sweat a lot, as though he had a high fever. He even tried to fight some, but Akamaru wouldn't let him." Hinata said.

"So he's had poison within him for a whole day!?" Ino cried. Shikamaru placed a hand back on her shoulder and sat next to her.

"It's going to be okay," he said, "Sakura has healed others with poison before, she's exceptionally skilled with this." Just then, they heard a loud cry from Kiba in the emergency room.

Ino got up instinctively, "well I should be in there helping them!" she said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"You're too close to Kiba, it would be too hard for you to work properly on him." Shikamaru said, pulling her back down. Ino sighed, feeling helpless. She began to cry, but covered her face with her hands.

Two hours passed by, hours that were excruciating for Ino as she sat and waited. Sakura finally stepped out of the emergency room, with a slight smile, "we got every last bit of the poison out of him," she said. Ino felt her muscles relax, "he's going to be okay, he just needs to stay overnight and get some rest."

"Can I go in and see him?" Ino asked.

Lady Tsunade stepped out at that instant and answered Ino, "not right now. I know it's tough, but he's just fallen asleep and sleep is what he needs. Akamaru is by his side, he'll be alright. He may break out into another fever tonight, so I'll watch him to make sure he's okay."

Ino felt a little crestfallen, "when can I see him then?" she asked, feeling impatient.

"Tomorrow," Tsunade answered, "he will be feeling better and well rested by tomorrow, so you can come see him then."

Ino sighed her relief. Although this was good news, she still felt an intense sense of distress. She quietly excused herself from the hospital and went home.

Ino's mother embraced her in a big hug and made some hot tea. Ino sat at the table, looking glumly into her tea. "Cheer up," Ino's mother said, "he's going to make a full recovery."

Ino sighed again, "yeah…but mom…what happens if he gets injured again on a mission? I keep thinking now about what could happen…he runs the risk of dying every time he goes out on a mission. I don't know what to do." Ino felt tears starting to press up again.

"Oh sweetie," her mother said, sitting next to her and patting her back, "you realize that as a fellow shinobi, you also run the risk of death or serious injury every time you go on a mission as well. Love can be wonderful, but it can also be a heavy burden at times," she said.

Ino looked at her mom, almost afraid to ask her next question, "mom…how-how did you get over dad's death?"

Her mother gave her a sad smile, and replied, "I'll never truly be over your father's death. He was the one true love of my life."

"So then…how do you keep on living?" Ino asked.

"It was hard at first my darling, but time eventually heals all wounds. Besides, I'm not truly alone. I have many friends here in the village, I have all my customers at the flower shop, and most importantly, I have you." She gave Ino a squeeze.

"Yes…but wouldn't you have saved yourself from a lot of pain if you had never met dad in the first place?" Ino asked.

"Oh darling, don't ever think like that!" Her mother said, astonished, "if I had never met your father, you would never exist! And yes Ino, your father is dead and I miss him every single day. But you know what?"

"What?" Ino asked.

"I have no regrets in my life. I loved your father fully and deeply, as I love you. I also worry each time you go on a mission, you know. But I understand the profession that you have chosen, and I support you fully. I also have faith in your comrades, I know they would all risk their lives to save you Ino. You have many great friends to be thankful for. Don't pass up on love so easily, just to save yourself from pain. Pain is around every corner, and the future is uncertain. But what I do know for certain in this life, it's that you should love fully, don't hold back. If you truly love Kiba, then don't let him go, don't rid yourself of this pain. This pain that you are feeling shows that you truly love him, don't you agree?"

Ino blinked as tears slowly rolled down her cheeks, "you're right," she sniffed. Ino's mother kissed her forehead and gave her another squeeze. Ino felt much better. Her heart had suffered a wound that day, but she had also discovered the immensity of her true feelings towards Kiba.


	5. Chapter 5: No More Holding Back

Chapter 5: No More Holding Back

Ino got up early and ate her breakfast in a rush. Once she was dressed and fed, she bid goodbye to her mother and headed for the hospital. She practically ran to the emergency ward, but only to find an empty bed. She turned and saw Tsunade standing in the doorway, "I just released him, he was fine last night, he slept through the night. He said something about taking Akamaru to his favorite spring in the woods, he told me to tell you."

Ino thanked Tsunade and made her way towards the small but private spring that she and Kiba had found together on one of their walks with Akamaru. She knew exactly what he was talking about.

She sprinted through the forest, running past trees carelessly, feeling little branches catch in her hair or tear at her clothes. She didn't care, she just wanted to see Kiba. Finally, she reached their spring. The water glistened from the sun, and Kiba was sitting there in the grass, with his feet in the water. Akamaru was curled up next to him. Ino beamed and ran over.

She hugged him forcefully, knocking him over on the ground. "hey, hey, I just healed up," he said jokingly, "careful."

Ino looked at him, soaking him in. She laughed, "sorry, I thought you liked being rough and tough."

Kiba laughed back and then kissed her passionately. When they broke from the kiss, Ino said, "don't ever scare me like that again."

Kiba gave her his toothy grin, "well, hey, a little poison isn't gonna kill me. I'll never die as long as I have you by my side."

Ino couldn't hold back the fresh tears that came forth, as the memory of waiting around nervously in the hospital haunted her. "Hey, hey, what's wrong? I'm fine, really!" Kiba said, brushing some of her hair back. She was still laying on top of him, almost afraid to let go.

"It was just scary, that's all. The thought of losing you." Ino admitted. She felt stupid, crying in front of Kiba about it.

But Kiba just pulled more of her hair back behind her ears and then he leaned up to kiss her wet cheeks. "Don't cry," he said, "I promise to you that I'll never leave you, I'll always be here."

Ino smiled at him, "that's a promise you can't keep. The future is uncertain, Kiba. You or I could die or get seriously hurt on any mission…"

"Hey, don't worry about what might or might not happen." Kiba said, tracing his thumb across her tear stained cheeks.

"I know," Ino replied, thinking back to her conversation with her mother, "but since the future is uncertain, I-I don't want to hold back anymore. There's really only one thing that's certain to me now."

"Yeah, and what's that?"

"That I love you," Ino said, looking straight into Kiba's eyes.

Kiba wrapped his arms around her waist and squeezed her tight. "Ino," he said, feeling his throat tighten from the intense emotions that he was feeling suddenly, "I love you too."

Ino smiled wide, forgetting her tears and dismissing her worries about the future. She leaned in for a passionate kiss, embracing Kiba with all of her might. She spun him around so that he was now on top of her as they lay together in the grass, inches from the spring water.

She felt up his shirt, touching his solid abdomen. She then ruffled his hair a little, and breathed in his familiar, musky scent. They broke apart from their kiss, and Ino immediately began to kiss up his neck and shoulder, hungry for his affection. "oh mmm," Kiba moaned, he had never seen Ino like this before.

Ino laid back down and pulled up on his shirt, "you should take this off," she told him. Kiba obliged, flinging his shirt off to the side. Ino noticed a scar on his upper left shoulder where he had been cut. She traced her fingers across it gently, "does it hurt?" she asked him.

"Nah, not anymore. Tsunade numbed the area, I won't feel it for another few hours and then I can go back for more medication." He said.

"Good," Ino said. She lifted herself up and began kissing his neck, and then led down his bare chest, kissing around his nipples and then to his belly button. He moaned with pleasure again. "Wow, that feels good," he said.

Ino blushed a little before saying, "You-you can do the same to me if you'd like. I mean, no one ever comes here, and if someone were to come, you'd sense their presence before they walked in on us."

Kiba raised an eyebrow at her, "wait, what are you saying?" He asked.

"Like I said, I don't want to hold back anymore," Ino confessed, "I-I love you so much Kiba. And I-I want you. I know we haven't done it before, but I'm ready now. I want to go all the way with you."

Kiba's face turned into a pleasant red as he realized her intentions. He pulled her head up to kiss her, with his mouth open to feel her tongue. He heard her moan quietly, and this sound made him go wild. He quickly reached under her shirt, and swung it off over her head. He then unstrapped her bra with one single, fluid motion. Ino was pink in the face, but was still able to stare straight into Kiba's eyes with fierce determination. She wanted him, and he wanted her.

Kiba cusped her breasts with his hands, which were trembling slightly with anticipation and nervous excitement. He gently kissed her left breast, hearing that desirable moan from within Ino again. That moaning made him go crazy once more, and he began to suck harder on her breast. Ino responded by squeezing him close, her fingers tight on his back. He could feel her nails scratch into his back; he loved it.

He then kissed her belly, making his way down. He pulled off her skirt with his teeth, and then looked up in awe at her almost naked body. Her pink panties were the next thing to come off, he carefully pulled them down and then kissed her thigh, teasing her. She arched her head back, and placed one hand on Kiba's head, ruffling his hair.

He traced up and down each leg with licks and kisses, keeping her waiting. She moaned again and then breathed, "you're such a tease!" Her face was hot pink, flushed from the sensory pleasure. Kiba smiled and then placed his tongue between her legs, right on her area. She gave the loudest moan of all as Kiba's tongue flicked up and down. He could feel her wetness, and it excited him further.

When Ino arched her back with pure pleasure, Kiba got up again and pulled down his pants and underwear. He laid back down on top of her. She was still shaking with ecstasy, and she could feel his member pressed up against her. His warm body made her go wild, she opened her legs, indicating that Kiba press into her.

Kiba pushed into her slowly, easing his way in. Ino bit her lip, feeling his girth. Then Kiba began to slowly pull in and out, and as he kept going, the initial pain inside Ino subsided. Kiba had his thumb pressed to her sensitive area, moving in a slow circle to keep her excited.

Ino then indicated that Kiba go a little faster, so he thrusted harder, loving the feeling of tightness. He held onto her breasts tight as they both moved in sync, him moving in and out, and her swaying her hips ever so slightly. They both couldn't help the moans and cries that escaped their lips as they climaxed together. Kiba let out a low growl-like sound as he pulled out just in time. Ino sighed with pleasure as Kiba rolled back on top of her, his sweaty body sticking to hers.

They panted for a few minutes, catching their breath. Then Kiba let out a soft laugh. Ino laughed too, and they stared into each other's eyes. "What's so funny?" Ino asked.

"I-I'm not laughing because anything's funny," he replied, "I just never expected to lose my virginity out here today, right after having poison released from my body the night before. Maybe I should get hurt more often." He gave her a comical wink and she laughed again.

"No," she said, "you definitely should not get hurt again. Next time you get injured on a mission I'll punch you in the face," she warned him.

Kiba held her tight, chuckling in his throat, "I love you."

Kiba and Ino decided to take a dip in the small spring after their sweat-induced activity. They jumped in naked, enjoying the feel of the cool water on their hot, sweaty bodies.

"You're one wild woman, you know that?" Kiba said to her.

"Huh, I thought you were the wild dog," Ino responded, teasing him. She gently brushed back some of the wet hair from his face. His hair was always in his face and stuck in crazy directions when he didn't wear his shinobi headband.

They hugged each other tight in the water, brushing their lips together softly. "you know Ino, I think this is just the beginning for you and me," Kiba told her.

"What do you mean?" Ino said.

"I mean, I can really see a future for us. Despite the risks that come with being shinobi and that we could both, well, you know. I just have a good feeling about us, about our future together. Like I said, this is just the beginning." Kiba explained.

Ino smiled at him, all of her worries about the future and the "what ifs" escaped her. She was going to love Kiba with all her heart no matter what happened. "You're right," she agreed, "this is only our beginning."


End file.
